Cierra los ojos
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: -Ahora escúchame con atención- -Y-yes…- su garganta le dolía, sentía que si continuaba hablando lloraría de nuevo. -Él no está lejos… ¿lo sabes? … Tú te encuentras sobre un gran campo lleno de distintos tipos de flores hermosas con fragancias suaves... Basado en la tira de Davie, como una continuación.


OuO es un fanfic basado en la última tira que publicó Himaruya…  
x'DUu a decir verdad lo hice pensando en FACE~

* * *

**Cierra los ojos**

El pequeño América se encontraba en frente a una gran caja de madera, en la cual había un señor anciano que le hacía sentir tanta nostalgia que su pequeño pecho no comprendía. ¿Acaso el señor adulto que estaba cerca suyo no era Davie? Era tan parecido a cómo lo recordaba, sin embargo aquel cuerpo frío, donde se encontraban las flores que llevó, traía consigo un sentimiento de mayor cercanía… Entonces se atrevió con sus manitas temblando levemente por temor a ya no volver a ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo, a preguntar- ¿Davie?-

El señor que se encontraba cerca suyo agachó la cabeza sin saber cómo explicárselo. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? No era como cualquier niño que comprendiera una muerte al que le podía decir que en algún tiempo se reuniría con sus seres queridos, allí donde decían que las almas buenas descansaban. Hablarle de aquello a una nación con un alma infantil le era más complicado, parpadeó aún en silencio tratando de articular algunas palabras. Fue así que decidió que sería mejor llamar al respetable Inglaterra. – E-enseguida vuelvo…- susurró dejando a la representación de su procedencia. Antes de perderlo de vista giró su rostro para verlo, se le encogió el pecho de observarlo con una expresión que denotaba que no entendía y con los ojos brillosos trataba de hacerlo.

¿A-acaso no podría ver la sonrisa de Davie al ver aquellas flores que buscaban? Los recuerdos de los momentos cuando rieron juntos y conversaron sobre lo maravilloso del campo venían a su tierna mente, mientras su mirada se nublaba repitiendo que pronto vendría el 'real' Davie y que este lo cargaría mientras admiraban aquellas obras de la naturaleza.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró casi inmediatamente pensando que era un 'Davie' distinto al que 'dormía', y se sorprendió de encontrar a Francia allí, su mente se negó a pensar en los motivos de presencia y lo abrazó con fuerzas, las lágrimas salían sin control de su infantil rostro e incluso un poco de moco.

Francia se había acercado con sigilo al menor. Ciertamente se había enterado hace algunos minutos de la situación; su motivo de estar allí estaban más destinados a molestar a cierto eterno rival, sin embargo al ver a la pequeña nación, de la que algún día pudo ser como su hermano mayor, en aquel estado, no dudó en ser un pañuelo para el muchacho.

El europeo entrecerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que empujaba levemente al americano para que se apartara unos pasos, de esa forma le fue más sencillo arrodillarse hasta su altura y acariciarle con cuidado el cabello, le sonrió levemente tratando de calmarlo. –Shhh…- mencionó despacio haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre sus labios.

La nación menor le intenta hacer caso e hipa tratando de calmarse, unas últimas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro mientras se muerde el labio inferior para hacer silencio.

Al verlo más calmado, Francia lo abraza con fuerzas- Tranquilo, tranquilo…- susurró despacio. Cuando estuvieron en silencio procedió a hablar con suavidad- ¿Ya estás mejor?-

Agachó su mirada ocultándola sobre el pecho del mayor, asintiendo.

El mayor sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza. –Te enseñaré algo… ahora cierra tus ojos con fuerza, mucha fuerza- El menor le hizo caso sin dudar.

-Ahora escúchame con atención-

-Y-yes…- su garganta le dolía, sentía que si continuaba hablando lloraría de nuevo.

-Él no está lejos… ¿lo sabes? … Tú te encuentras sobre un gran campo lleno de distintos tipos de flores hermosas con fragancias suaves y exquisitas, el olor de la hierba y el viento también están presentes… ¿bello, cierto?- pronunció muy bajito el francés, poniendo una flor cerca de la nariz del otro ojiazul.

El menor alcanzo a oler aquella flor… y las palabras de Francia cobraban sentido, era como si en esos precisos momentos se encontrara allí. Y dejó de escuchar la voz del otro.

¿Cómo llegó allí? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por un sendero rodeado por hermosos campos llenos de flores y pequeños conejitos que saltaban de un lado a otro, el aire soplaba, pero no era frío, de hecho transmitía una sensación de calidez y comodidad sorprendentes, se dejó envolver por eso y continuó avanzando.

Divisó una sombra que reconocía detrás de un gran árbol con muchas hojas de un color verde tan vivo… corrió como si su existencia dependiera de ello hasta alcanzar aquella sombra.

La persona que se encontraba allí volteó lentamente, sonreía, sonreía de verlo, en sus manos cálidas portaba el ramo de flores violetas que había dejado sobre el cajón. ¿C-cómo?

Como todo niño, a América le fue más importante encontrarlo que pensar "¿qué hacía allí?". Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja irradiaba la alegría que su pequeño pecho sentía en esos momentos al verle. -¡Davie! ¡Davie!- chillo con felicidad cuando lo alcanzó y abrazó por los pantalones. Estaba tal y como solía vestir cuando lo visitaba frecuentemente, y con esa misma apariencia juvenil.

El otro se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerzas, después lo cargó; le contó brevemente a demás sobre algunas de las flores que los rodeaban y lo agradecido que estaba por las flores que se encontraban en su otra mano.

Los ojitos de América volvieron a brillar, reía.

Pasaron un tiempo juntos, que para el pequeño se le hizo una eternidad y a la vez tan poco…

Fue entonces que con el corazón satisfecho abrió los ojos, mirando frente de él a Francia con una sonrisa pequeña y cálida mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-¡Lo v! ¡Lo vi! ¡Y-y conversamos y tenía las flores y-y…yo y..! – América quería contarle todo y no sabía cómo, la emoción lo embargaba de tal modo que no podía articular las palabras, pero de alguna forma conocía que debía agradecerle al europeo.

Oyeron unos pasos acercándose, al parecer eran de dos personas distintas, Francia logró reconocer el sonido de alguna de las pisadas. –Me alegra que estés mejor, ya me debo ir…- Comentó con cierta presura.

El chiquito fuertemente le agarró de la camisa impidiendo que se valla. -¿Por qué no te quedas un día con Ingateda y yo? – comentó con una sonrisa animada. Su vista por algún motivo evitaba ver la caja de madera.

Francia negó con el rostro, e incluso su expresión denotaba cierto temor. Luego sonrió de aquella forma confortante de antes- Será nuestro secreto. Oui?- Movió su mano hacia la de América y extendió su dedo meñique, el menor sin entender porqué no lo dejaba se limitó a hacerle caso sonriendo, hacerle caso fue su forma de agradecimiento.

Francia se retiró a pasos tan sigilosos como con los que vino y más acelerados.

Él también conservaba un poquito de magia. La sonrisa de Jeanne vestida por una gran túnica blanca se apoderó de su mente unos segundos.

….

Inglaterra estaba confuso por la sorprendente superación de lo ocurrido y alegría del menor, aunque algo de él le decía que cierto vecino del sur andaba de entrometido amable. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, la jamás admitiría que tenía que ver con el galo, acariciando el cabello de América, que en esos momentos estaba sobre sus piernas leyendo en voz alta el libro que leía junto con Davie.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ouo


End file.
